


Bend Over Baby-Crankiplier

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Couch Sex, Doggy Style, Ethan Nestor Has Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Ethan Nestor, Top Mark Fischbach, YouTube, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: Ethan has an amazing ass and Mark just can't resist.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 163





	Bend Over Baby-Crankiplier

~Mark’s POV~

“Everyone knows… I have an incredible ass.” I stated, matter-of-factly at the camera, waiting for Ethan to continue.

“The ass to beat all asses is… my own. Thicker than a bowl of oatmeal.” I smirked, urging him to get on with it so we could start the video but he ignored me and carried on talking about his ass.

“Bigger than any juicy steak you ever seen.” I stared at him, just waiting for him to be done with his bullshit as he started talking about monkeys and barrels or something. We laughed for a minute as we made a few jokes before finally starting the video. I explained to the camera what we were doing and Evan tossed us ‘butt booster underwear’, whatever the fuck that is, and we got rid of the packaging before we both stood up. I smiled, realising the stupidity of the video but continuing to watch as Ethan pulled down his pants effortlessly, throwing them on the ground. I chuckled and went to kneel behind the couch. Everyone in the room had seen me without pants before but I just felt weird pulling them off with an audience. Once I got them off, I stood again, walking in front of the camera again.

We both pulled on the ridiculous underwear, laughing as we did so. It wasn’t until Ethan purposely turned away from me, showing me how his ass looked in the underwear that I actually allowed myself to look and boy did I regret it because as much as I said how great my ass is and how much I denied Ethan having the better ass, he definitely did without a doubt. Not only did he have a better ass than me, he had a better ass than anybody I’d ever seen, even the guys in pornos couldn’t compete with Ethan in that department.  
I gulped, just staring for probably too long and not saying anything. I’d seen Ethan’s ass before, hell I’d fucked his ass countless times since we started dating but it was like my kryptonite and I never got sick of it. I just stood, admiring for a while, completely forgetting that, 1. We were filming a video and 2. There were other people in the room. Ethan wiggled his ass slightly, snapping me out of my trance and I forced a laugh, switching back to my on-screen personality and turning around, flaunting my ass and saying how it was superior to his, knowing full well it was absolute BS. 

We carried on through the video for a while, his ass getting more and more prominent with the layers of ‘ass enhancers’, it was also getting harder and harder not to stare. I tried my best to not look but when the entire point of the video was checking out each other’s asses, it was pretty difficult. We were getting close to the end of the video and I thought I was safe until Ethan suddenly bent over, pretty suggestively might I add, facing away from me so I got the best view possible. I couldn’t help but look, I felt my mouth water and my breath hitch, fuck. I swallowed thickly, trying desperately to rid my mind of the way-too-detailed images it was producing, also being suddenly very aware of my own dick and its increasing hardness. I look away quickly, turning back to the camera and talking about the next product.  
I took a quick glance at Ethan and froze. He was looking over his shoulder at me, smirking smugly and pushing his ass out further. Shit. I looked away again, he must’ve caught me looking, this was not good.

He abruptly stood up, walking back over and sitting next to me on the couch, picking up a box and hitting it in the air with his fists repeatedly, trying to keep it up. I looked at him, confused for a second before he hit it particularly hard and it went flying across the room. I just watched as he stood up, walking over to it and, oh god, he put his feet together, keeping his legs perfectly straight as he bent over agonisingly slowly and picked the box up. My eyes widened but I couldn’t tear my gaze away from him, luckily he wasn’t on camera so the fans couldn’t see what I was staring at but I felt my dick twitch slightly and I gulped.  
Once he sat back down (with a wide smirk on his face) I rushed through the outro, not even bothering to deny it when he said he had a better ass in an attempt to prolong the video and/or get a rise out of me, probably both to be honest. Once the cameras were off I realised Evan and Amy were still here, both looking at me strangely as they’d probably seen me staring for most of the video, I avoided eye contact and cleared my throat.

“Hey guys, I need you to go buy some stuff for the next video, I need to talk to Ethan alone anyway.” I smiled at them; it was obviously forced but they didn’t question it, although Ethan did have a confused look on his face when I said I needed to talk to him alone. They agreed after a bit of persuading and I gave them a shopping list I’d written out earlier that day. I waited until I heard the door shut before I turned back to Ethan who was still in just his boxers but was reaching for his pants now.

“So, what did you wanna talk about?” He looked at me over his shoulder again as he bent over, grabbing his jeans from the floor. I bit my lip and he seemed to stop, just looking at me for a second, questioningly but he looked almost scared. I started moving forward slowly.

“You did it on purpose. You knew exactly what you were doing.” I drawled, getting closer to the younger boy who was still bent over but he was starting to stand up. I quickly moved the remaining distance and grabbed his hips tightly, keeping him bent over in front of me.

“W-What?” His voice was small and nervous and he stared at my hands on his hips.

“You know what. That was quite a stunt you pulled; ballsy I’ll give you that. So, what was your aim?” I questioned, stepping back to look at his ass again.

“I d-don’t know what you m-mean Mark.” I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t play dumb now that you have realised there’s consequences Eth. Last time… What was your aim? Get me all worked up? Turn me on then leave?” I moved my right hand to his ass, squeezing tightly as I listened to his breath hitch.

“I j-just did it for f-fun?” He said, the question in his voice telling me he was lying.

Both my hands were back on his hips and I thrusted against his ass, making him gasp.

“Tell. The. Truth.” I punctuated each word with a small grind against his ass.

“I w-wanted to see you squirm, wanted to get you all horny on camera. I-I’m sorry.” I chuckled darkly, grinding long and slow against him.

“You’ve been bad Ethan. You know what happens now, don’t you princess?” Ethan moaned quietly at the pet-name.

“I get p-punished.” He whined.

“That’s right and since you apparently love showing off your ass so much, I’m gonna bend you over this couch and fuck you right here, dry. And you’re gonna take it with no complaints, got it?” I growled into his ear, leaning over him to get close enough. He made a soft whining noise that vaguely resembled ‘yes sir’ and I took that as confirmation.

“Good.” I quickly spun him around so he was bent over the arm of the couch and pulled his boxers down in one swift movement. I stood back, holding his ass in my hands firmly and allowing myself to stare for a while until the throbbing of my dick pulled me back into reality. I let go of him for long enough to take off my own boxers. I spat onto my hand, rubbing it over my dick because yes, I said dry but I didn’t want to actually seriously hurt him. I grabbed his hair in my fist, pulling his head back and leaning into him again, my cock pressing between his ass cheeks. He moaned at the mixed sensations.

“Ready?” He hummed and I lined myself up, pushing in quickly enough that it would hurt but not do any actual damage. He shouted and gasped, gripping the couch until his knuckles were white but he didn’t protest at all, taking his punishment. I smirked, letting go of his hair and letting one hand hold onto his shoulder while the other went back to his hip. I groaned as I pushed all the way in, stopping for a second so he could adjust and breathing heavily. After a few seconds he began pushing his ass back onto my dick and whining, I smacked his ass and scolded him before starting to thrust in and out slowly at first but getting faster as the pleasure got more and more.

“Fuck Eth… You’re so fucking tight.” I grunted, gripping his shoulder tightly. He moaned loudly continuously, gasping occasionally when I thrust particularly hard. I pulled all the way out, adjusting my angle before slamming back in. 

“FUCK! Right there Mark, please!” Ethan screamed, his back arching as he rutted against the couch arm where his cock sat neglected and dripping precum. I pounded harder into what was apparently his prostate judging by the screams pouring from his mouth.

“M-Mark, I’m c-close.” He whined, moaning immediately afterward as I squeezed his ass, probably leaving hand-shaped bruises.

“You don’t cum… until I say- fuck… you can… ngh… got it slut?” I groaned; I could have cum then but I wanted to make him wait a bit longer first. He just made a desperate noise but carried on taking it as moans and yells spilled from his mouth.

I felt my own orgasm building too much for me to be able to hold it back any longer. I reached a hand around and grabbed his throbbing cock, pumping in time with my thrusts, making sure to hit his prostate every time, swiping my thumb over his slit with each pump, smearing precum down his length. He screamed again and, fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing I’d ever heard. I came with a loud groan, filling him up with the hot liquid, still thrusting into his prostate, riding out my high. I sped up my hand movement, the feeling of me cumming inside him sending him over the edge as he coated my hand and part of the couch in white. I stroked him through it until he went limp against the couch, his legs giving out beneath him.

I hooked an arm under his legs and the other around his shoulders, still breathing heavily I used my remaining strength to pick him up and carry him upstairs, laying him in our bed before cleaning us both up, deciding to clean the couch later as I climbed into bed next to him. He immediately curled into me, already half asleep and clinging to me. I kissed the top of his head, closing my eyes and falling asleep as well, completely oblivious to the 2 people coming home from the store to find clothes strewn on the floor and cum covering the couch.


End file.
